


Anatomy of the Heart

by armsoftheocean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, Smut, college student!eren, doctor!Levi, sorry for the shitty title i spent 20 years thinking about it and this is the best i got
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armsoftheocean/pseuds/armsoftheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi liked to think of himself as a mature, responsible adult. He was twenty-seven years old with a fucking <em>stellar</em> career. He had a 401k, made smart investments, owned three plants that had survived for nearly <em>five whole months</em> (fuck you very much, Hange), did his <em>own </em>taxes, and even went to vineyards for <em>wine tastings</em>, for Christ’s sake.</p><p>Except there was the minuscule fact that mature, responsible adults didn’t go to clubs and pick up guys who looked way too young to even be drinking. </p><p>Alternatively: Levi wakes up one morning and oh shit, is that his boss' son?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy of the Heart

Levi liked to think of himself as a mature, responsible adult. He was twenty-seven years old with a fucking _stellar_ career. He had a 401k, made smart investments, owned three plants that had survived for nearly _five whole months_ (fuck you very much, Hange), did his _own_ taxes, and even went to vineyards for _wine tastings_ , for Christ’s sake.

Except there was the minuscule fact that mature, responsible adults didn’t go to clubs and pick up guys who looked way too young to even be drinking. 

* * *

When Levi wakes up the next morning with the disgusting aftertaste of stale alcohol staining his tongue with a warm, tan arm wrapped around his pale waist, streamlining into defined biceps and to an impeccable set of toned back muscles, he congratulates himself on his ability to pick a hot one night stand while completely inebriated.

He grimaces slightly at the dull, throbbing pain in his head, squinting his eyes at the digital alarm clock, and promptly kicks himself in the ass for going out drinking the night before he had rounds at half past four in the morning. As soon as memories from a few hours previous come flooding back into his brain, he forgives himself a little because, _shit,_ the guy next to him had been an incredible fuck.

Until, of course, the mop of dark messy hair is pulled out of the pillow and the man is rubbing at his eyes. When he blinks his eyes open, Levi’s heart almost stops in shock, because _fuck_ , he’s gorgeous in the dim light of the sunrise that’s seeping through his window; and also _fuck,_ because he doesn’t look a day over eighteen.

“Shit. Who are you?” Levi blurts out, yanking his sheets over his body.

“Good morning to you too,” the brunette retorts, a slow smirk stretching across his face.

Levi ignores him, his eyes rapidly scanning the other male’s soft and boyish features which had been concealed in the darkness of the club. A chorus of _fuck fuck fuck_ rings through his head, which is already beginning to suffer from what will be a killer migraine.

“I fucked a teenager. Jesus fucking Christ, _I’m going to jail_ ,” Levi panics, stumbling out of bed and grabbing his abandoned briefs, yanking them up his legs.

The brunette looks affronted, his eyes widening in irritation. “I’m not a teenager!”

Levi feels some of the panic building in his chest beginning to dissipate, and eyes the male with trepidation, carefully scanning his appearance again. Dark brown hair sticking up at strange angles, large green – fuck no, blue, maybe? – eyes clouded over with irritation, bronzed skin with faint freckles littering the bridge of his nose. His frame is filled in nicely enough for Levi to agree that okay, fine; he may not be underage, but hell, he couldn’t be more than eighteen, legal adult or not.

“Being eighteen doesn’t _not_ make you a teenager, kid,” Levi replies, running a hand through his hair in attempts to smooth it down, picking up the clothes that were haphazardly thrown around the room a few hours previous and dumping them into the laundry hamper. 

“I’m twenty – well, twenty-one today, jackass,” he scowls back, his arms crossing over his bare chest defiantly.

“Oh yeah? Happy birthday, brat. You’re barely four hours legal in all senses of the law. Now get the fuck out of my apartment; I have to go to work.”

“It’s not even four in the morning! Who goes to work at this time? And my name is _Eren_ , not ‘kid’ or ‘brat,’” the brunette grumbles before acquiescing and getting out of Levi’s bed, a sheet wrapped precariously around his narrow hips.

Levi huffs out a semblance of a laugh at his attempts at modesty, causing Eren to shoot him another irritated look as he picks up his pile of clothes.

“What are you trying to hide?” Levi snorts, “not as if I haven’t seen it before.”

“I’m just trying to protect your _delicate sensibilities._ I know how some of you old folk get about nudity,” Eren snaps back, yanking his underwear up his legs underneath the bed sheet.

Levi shoots him a dirty glare. “Out,” he repeats, quickly stripping his bed of all the linens, grimacing slightly as his hand lands in a dried patch of – “Is that – oh _fuck_ ,” Levi moans, a look of disgust crossing his features. “Disgusting brat,” he mutters, shooting Eren another glare.

Eren looks affronted, an eyebrow quirking upwards. “Hey man, it takes two,” he says, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

Levi chooses to ignore him. “I have to be at work in less than an hour, and you need to leave.”

“How do I even get home at this hour?” Eren groans, glaring at the digital alarm clock that read 3:37. “I’ll be _murdered_ ; do you really want my death on your shoulders?” he asks melodramatically.

Levi hesitates slightly. It _would_ be shitty to have fucked a guy and then throw him out at four in the morning.

“Say…” Eren begins, his eyes moving towards Levi with a smile. “You’re going to work, right?”

Levi barks out a laugh when he catches Eren’s implication. “Fuck no.”

“Oh come on!” Eren whines, “you’re kicking me out at four in the morning; the least you could do is give me a ride.” Eren’s eyes widen slightly and _god fucking damn_ because he looks like a kicked puppy – a ridiculously hot puppy, since he’s still standing there half naked and _fuck_ why are all the good ones obnoxious brats? – and a sense of guilt washes over Levi.

“Fine,” Levi grumbles out, “I’m taking a shower; be ready to go in fifteen minutes.”

Marching past Eren and towards his ensuite washroom, he grabs two towels from the linen closet, shoving one into the brunette’s arms.

Eren’s eyebrows knit together in slight confusion before he grins, his eyebrows arching up playfully. “Another round, huh?”

“Yeah right,” Levi says with a grimace, “you smell like sex and I don’t need that stinking up my car; take a shower in the guest room.” Levi punctuates his statement by grabbing Eren by his shoulders (which, he begrudgingly notices, are warm and incredibly broad) and all but shoves him out of his bedroom and towards the guest room.

“Fifteen minutes, brat, or I’m dragging you out by the ear and tossing you onto the streets,” Levi calls over his shoulder, smirking slightly at the crestfallen expression on Eren’s face.

* * *

Nine minutes later and after perhaps the quickest shower in his life, Levi’s rubbing his hair vigorously with a towel, while attempting to yank a pair of dark slacks up his legs. Quickly buttoning up his dress shirt, he throws a hostile look at the digital clock, muttering “ _shit”_ under his breath.

Levi walks to the washroom in his guest room, banging loudly on the door with his fist. Half a minute later, Eren’s stumbling out of the washroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, a light sheen of water still coating his body. 

“You said fifteen minutes!” Eren scowls, pushing aside the wet hair plastered to his forehead. Levi's eyes drift towards the droplets of water trickling down Eren’s chest and into the V of his – _fuck no, Levi, focus._

Levi scowls at him, focusing his eyes very firmly between the gap of Eren’s eyebrows, avoiding direct eye contact. “Yeah, well, my apartment, my car, my rules,” he says snidely, “so if you’d like a ride, put on your clothes or I’m leaving.”

Eren shoots Levi a dirty look before picking up his trail of clothing in Levi’s hallway that had been ripped off a few hours prior. Levi huffs in amusement at the sight of the brunette picking his shirt up off the floor, causing Eren to turn around and glare at him, before deliberately dropping his towel.

Levi’s eyes immediately trace down the V of Eren’s front, and zeroes in on his cock, before rapidly flicking his eyes up to Eren’s face, his face burning a pale pink. 

Eren smirks back, before slowly pulling up his discarded boxer briefs up his legs, grinning broadly at Levi the entire time.

Levi scowls back, firmly focusing his gaze on the space between Eren’s brows and away from all the soft, tanned skin on display. Eren smiles even wider, if possible, upon seeing Levi’s efforts to focus anywhere but his body.

Levi simply grits his teeth.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Levi’s car is pulling up on the curb outside of Eren’s university apartment complex. Eren grins at the shorter male as the car halts to a stop, making no move to take off his seatbelt.

Levi sighs, rolling his eyes. “Do I need to _drag_ you out of my car?”

Eren ignores him. “This was fun. I had fun. We should do it again some time.” 

Levi scoffs, laughing slightly. “Do what again? Fuck and then kick you out before the sun even rises?”

“Yup!” Eren says brightly, smiling widely. “Though I could do without being kicked out so early in the morning. And maybe throw in a couple breakfasts and dinners,” he adds slyly.

The blinding smile on Eren’s face causes a strange clenching in Levi’s chest so he glances away and out the window, fastidiously ignoring eye-contact with the brunette. “Sorry, kid. I don’t do that sort of stuff.” 

“What, consuming food?” Eren retorts.

Levi rolls his eyes in response. “I’m gonna be late for work.”

“Right, of course,” Eren says with a smirk, unbuckling his seatbelt. The brunette reaches for the car door and clambers out of the car, and Levi lets out a small sigh, his hands itching to grab the tanned arm to yank him back in.

Eren bends down, his face filling the frame, giving Levi another smile. He sticks his hand back in through the frame of the open door. “Pen.” 

“What?” Levi asks, his eyebrows knitting together.

“Pen. You know, something with ink? That you write with?” he replies with a grin.

Levi wordlessly opens the glove holder and places a ballpoint pen into the outstretched arm. Eren digs into his jeans pocket, pulling out a ripped gum wrapper, making a face. Suddenly Eren’s jumping back into the passenger seat, shifting his body to face Levi’s. He grabs Levi’s hand which is clenched tightly against the steering wheel, gripping the wrist and pulling the palm towards him.

Levi jolts slightly from the physical touch, his skin burning at Eren’s excessive warmth.

“Um–” Levi begins, attempting to retract his hand, but the brunette simply grips his wrist tighter, uncapping the pen with his teeth.

He begins to scribble quickly with the pen, the tip of it tickling Levi’s palm. “If you change your mind about eating, call me,” Eren says with another bright smile, before giving Levi’s hand a soft squeeze and exiting the car.

Levi feels his face heat up, and he’s thankful for the darkness of early morning which conceals his pink cheeks. Scowling slightly at himself for blushing because of a _kid,_ Levi shifts his gear into drive, and pulls away from the curb and towards the hospital, attempting to push all thoughts of shining bright eyes and a blinding smile out of his mind.

* * *

The first thing he does upon entering the hospital with exactly three minutes to spare is to make a beeline for the small coffeeshop that is attached to the entrance. Approaching the cash register, he places an order for a large dark roast, handing over a bill. 

“And he’ll also have a large caramel latte with extra syrup, three espresso shots and extra whip!” chirps a familiar voice from behind him. Levi rolls his eyes, before handing over another five dollar bill to cover Hange’s drink, moving over to the bar area to wait for their drinks.

“Loading yourself up with shit and sugar so early?” he drawls, looking over at the tall brunette. Their eyes light up gleefully behind their black framed glasses, before shoving Levi slightly with their shoulders.

“It’s a long day, Levi!” they say brightly, hooking an arm around Levi’s shoulders and yanking them into their side. Levi bristles slightly at the physical contact, pushing Hange’s arm off of his shoulders.

He grabs both their drinks once the barista places them on the counter, muttering a quick _thanks_ , handing Hange their drink.

“Mmmm thank you,” they say, grinning widely and lifting the cup up to their mouth to take a sip. Suddenly, they freeze halfway, their sharp eyes zeroing in on Levi’s hand.

“What?” he demands, glaring at his unmoving friend.

Hange doesn’t reply, instead opting to grab Levi’s free hand, gleefully looking at the writing on his palm.

“Who’s _Eren?_ Oh Levi, did you meet someone!?” they squeal loudly, dragging them towards the surgeon’s locker room with a vice grip on Levi’s wrist.

“Tell me _everything!_ ” they demand as the two of them enter the locker room, and walk towards Levi’s designated locker. Levi scowls, yanking his hand out of Hange’s grip and focuses intently on opening his lock. Shucking off his dress pants and shirt, he changes into a pair of dark blue scrubs, ignoring Hange’s incessant chatter and rapid-fire questioning.

“Cut it out, shitty glasses,” Levi hisses while slamming his locker door shut. “It’s just some annoying kid who wouldn’t leave me alone.”

Which was, alright, a _tiny_ fib, but if Hange found out Levi had _slept_ with someone, they’d never let Levi hear the end of it.

“Oh a _kid,_ Levi?! Robbing cradles now?” they say gleefully with a cackling laugh.

“It’s not fucking _cradle_ robbing,” Levi hisses out, “he just acts like he’s five. Besides, it means nothing, now fuck off,” To prove his point, he marches over to the sink and scrubs harshly at his skin to wipe off the ink, and waves his now-scrubbed palm in Hange’s face.

“See?” he demands, irritated at himself for getting worked up over Hange’s antics.

Hange simply clicks their tongue, arching a dark brow at him, with mischief sparkling in their eyes. “You can’t pretend you don’t have feelings for other humans, Levi!” they trill happily.

“I’m going to be late for my rounds and surgery,” Levi says, ignoring Hange, and slips his hand into the pocket of his lab coat, gripping his phone tightly.

Hange didn’t need to know that he’d already saved Eren as a contact in his cell phone.

* * *

It’s barely noon and Levi’s already scrubbed in and out of a surgery, getting ready to follow up on his post-ops. Rubbing the sleep and fatigue out of his eyes with one hand, he turns the corner, walking straight into the Chief of Medicine, barely managing to keep his grip on the medical chart and his third coffee of the day. He plasters on a semblance of a smile at the sight of his boss’ crooked glasses and haphazard dark brown hair, inwardly grimacing at the possibility of being roped into another eccentric conversation. 

“Dr. Ackerman! I was hoping I would run into you,” Grisha says, fumbling with a pile of folders in his hands, before grabbing one and thrusting it into Levi’s hands. “Your clinical trial with Dr. Zoë has been approved; here’s the paperwork you need to submit to the board for final review by the twenty-sixth.”

Levi nods his thanks with a slight twitch of his lips which he _hopes_ looks like a smile, though Hange had told him on several occasions that he resembled a psychopathic serial killer whenever he attempted to smile.

“Hey, Dad. Mika and I aren’t–”

Levi freezes at the sound of the familiar voice, a cold sense of dread settling in his stomach. His widened gaze flits behind Grisha, a chorus of _fuck fuck fuck_ beginning to echo inside his head. When his eyes glance up to meet the vivid blue-green, his throat goes dry. The familiar lips gape open slightly in shock, before curving up at the edges with unconcealed mirth, his eyes flashing in amusement.

"Oh, Eren. Just one moment," Grisha says, glancing at Eren before turning back to Levi. "Also, I have a consult for you. Room 507," Grisha finishes before handing Levi another folder. Levi nods politely, swallowing hard, before moving away from the pair and towards the nurse's station, watching Grisha speak to Eren, whose eyes occasionally flit over to Levi, humour still shining in his large eyes. 

 _Holy shit_ , he thinks, the grip on the medical chart in his hand slackening as he leans against the wall. His gaze flicks back and forth between Grisha and Eren, noticing the slight similarities in their lanky figures and facial structure. _I fucked my boss’ barely legal son_.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not fond of huge age gaps and so I thought 6 years would be okay. I’m just gonna say the reason as to why Levi is so young and already working is because he went to med school in Europe I don’t fuckin’ know just roll with it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯Also be warned I am the absolute worst at updating fics because of uni and also I’m hella lazy so apologies in advance 
> 
> Anyways with that, comments and feedback would be rad because they encourage me to write more :)


End file.
